


Победа

by Furimmer



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот оно, оказывается, какое счастье на вкус, с примесью соли и резким запахом железа. Со вкусом его злости и жадных поцелуев, к которым присоединятся вкус его крови. Тентен счастива, просто по-человечески счастлива.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победа

Тентен не привыкать к боли, не привыкать, откашлявшись кровью, вновь и вновь подниматься с колен и снова рваться в бой. Ей, единственной представительнице слабого пола в команде, просто не оставили выбора, кроме как стать сильной женщиной среди сильных мужчин. И поэтому она поднимается с земли.

А противник насмешливо скалится — знает, что ей не победить. Тентен вновь осыпает его градом сюрикенов, но юноша с лёгкостью уходит от очевидной атаки, и даже не думает активировать шаринган. Пренебрегает. Обидно.

Ярость вскипает в венах, и Такахаши, наплевав на собственную безопасность, переходит в ближний бой — слишком уж велико желание пролить голубую кровь. Ошибка становится очевидной, когда Учиха оказывается слишком близко: дыхание перехватывает, а внутри разливается что-то горячее, влажное, живое. В следующее мгновение девушка, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, вновь оказывается на земле. 

Саске не спешит добивать противника, снисходительно оглядывает поверженную девушку у своих ног. Такахаши захлёбывается кашлем и собственной кровью, но пытается подняться, что злит ещё больше. Учиха наклоняется и, схватив девушку за растрёпанные волосы, рывком поднимает с земли, и, равнодушно оглядев перепачканное кровью и землёй лицо, бьёт наотмашь. Резко, хлёстко, обидно. Тентен пытается удержать непрошеные слёзы, и пока Учиха заносит руку для нового удара, ей удаётся атаковать первой.

Кровь на кунае алая, такая же алая и тёплая, как её собственная. Тентен смеётся. Равнодушие в глазах последнего Учиха сменяется удивлением, хохот девушки становится ещё громче. Вот оно, оказывается, какое счастье на вкус, с примесью соли и резким запахом железа. Со вкусом его злости и жадных поцелуев, к которым присоединятся вкус его крови. Тентен счастлива, просто по-человечески счастлива.

Саске двигается резко, рвано, не заботясь о нанесённых им же увечьях. Тентен, теснее прижавших к нему, пытается попасть в ритм. Каждая мышца и косточка в её теле отзывается болью, но Такахаши, сквозь зубы чуть слышно бормоча ругательства, продолжает двигаться на встречу. И когда обессиленный Саске упадёт на неё, тяжело дыша ей в шею, она вновь разразится радостным смехом.

— Я победила.


End file.
